


you, always

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Happy Ending, Heteronormativity, Light Angst, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung has always liked boys. Or more specifically, he has always liked Minho.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	you, always

**5**

  
“Dad!” Jisung shouts enthusiastically and runs up to his father, instantly grabbing a hold of his father’s legs and hugging them. One of Jisung’s kindergarten teachers had just a moment ago told the little boy that his father had come to pick him up and was waiting in the hall.

Today had been Jisung’s first day at the kindergarten. Everything has been completely new to him; the premises, the teachers, the other children, the concept of kindergarten in general. Jisung has already concluded that it can get a bit loud and rowdy at times due to the lively kids, but everyone seems really nice, and Jisung feels like he has already been accepted to the group. And the kindergarten has all kinds of cool toys Jisung can’t wait to get to play with.

Today has been really fun, but since everything has also been so new, the little boy was bound to miss his parents a little.

“Hey, champ”, Mr. Han smiles and ruffles his son’s hair, “How was your day?”

“It was really good”, Jisung informs, satisfied, “I got a lot of new friends”

“For me, it seems that Jisung has adapted here really well right away”, the kindergarten teacher, who has come to the hall to see Jisung off and who’s responsibility it is to update Jisung’s father on how the day has gone, starts speaking, “He followed the daily routine diligently, took a short nap and has been making friends immediately. He and a few girls played house for hours. They obviously liked him a lot”, she lets out a little laugh and smiles fondly at Jisung.

Mr. Han laughs as well and then ruffles his son’s hair again, “That’s my boy. Already popular among the ladies”, he then says jokingly. The adults share a laugh and then continue to talk about the day and about some customs of the kindergarten.

_Popular among the ladies._

Jisung doesn’t understand what that means. It sounds like some adult thing. Jisung wants to ask what it means, but his parents have taught him that you shouldn’t interrupt when adults are having an important conversation. So Jisung waits. But when the adults finally stop talking, Mr. Han manages to unintentionally distract Jisung from the subject.

“Okay, Jisungie, I think we should get going”, he says, “You know, I think mom has bought us some ice-cream that we can have after dinner”

After hearing the word ice-cream, Jisung is in his outdoor wear in mere seconds, already ready to rush home.

  
~~~~~

  
**9**

  
Jisung opens the front door, steps inside and lets the door shut behind him. He kicks the shoes off of his feet and runs to the kitchen where his mother is currently in. She’s doing some telecommuting on her computer. When she notices her son coming in, she saves the work she’s done and shuts the computer.

“Hey mom!” Jisung greets happily and drops his backpack on one of the chairs around the kitchen table, “Guess what!”

Mrs. Han hums, encouraging her son to continue. There’s a smile decorating her delicate lips.

“There is a new student in our school! He didn’t come to my class, because he’s actually a couple years older, but I talked to him during the breaks. His name is Minho and he’s super nice and super pretty”, Jisung tells enthusiastically.

The smile on Mrs. Han’s face stays, but it shifts to a little questioning one.

“Super pretty?” she asks carefully.

“Yeah..”, Jisung answers, immediately starting to get a bit uneasy when he feels the mood shift a little. 

Mrs. Han still smiles, but it’s more of a forced smile now, “You shouldn’t call your friend Minho pretty. Girls are pretty”

“Huh?”

Jisung is confused. Why shouldn’t he call Minho pretty when Minho is a lot prettier than any girls he has ever seen?

“We wouldn’t want anyone assuming anything”, Mrs. Han then says quickly and almost too quietly for Jisung to hear. Maybe she didn’t even mean for Jisung to hear it, “Anyways, would you like some snacks? I can cut some fruits for you”, she then asks, already busying herself with taking the chopping board from the drawer.

“Yeah, sure...”, Jisung answers absentmindedly. He’s still quite baffled at the sudden change in the mood.

“Did you learn anything new today?” Mrs. Han then asks, clearly wanting to start another, perhaps better, conversation.

“We went through all of these new things in math, but I didn’t really learn it yet”, Jisung says and then takes his math book from his backpack, “Can you help me with my homework?”

“Of course, honey”, Mrs. Han smiles.

  
~~~~~

  
**13**

  
The knives and forks keep clinking against the plates, and the air is filled with the enthusiastic chatter. It’s Christmas and Jisung’s whole extended family has gathered to eat Christmas dinner together. 

“So, Jisungie, when are you going to bring a girl for us to meet?” Jisung’s grandmother, who sits on the opposite side of the table, right in front of Jisung, suddenly asks.

Jisung, having been in the middle of stuffing his face with the food, abruptly stops all of his movements. It takes him a couple of seconds until he learns again how to chew and swallow the food that’s still in his mouth. After a few painfully long seconds, when he has finally swallowed, he answers,

“Um... Never..?”

All the adults around the table burst out laughing. 

“Oh, son, you’re still so young. Just wait a couple of years and you’ll see how your mind will completely change”, Jisung’s grandfather then says, joining in on the conversation. Now all the adults nod their heads in unison.

At this point, Jisung has already realized and accepted that no, he won’t be bringing any girls home at any point or age. But he really doesn’t want to have that conversation right now with all of these people, so he just offers a fake laugh and a fake smile, pretending to agree to the statement,

“Yeah, you’re probably right”

When the dinner finally ends, Jisung is again allowed to use his phone. He immediately takes it out, and starts typing a message to Minho.

_To: Minho_  
_Gosh, save me. These boomers are sticking their noses into everybody’s businesses!_

It takes maybe two seconds for Minho to reply. 

_From: Minho_  
_Ugh, tell me about it!_

Jisung smiles widely, already typing another message.

  
~~~~~

  
**16**

  
The music is way too loud, thumping from the speakers and rattling the windows. The air smells like perfume and sweat, accompanied by the smells of smoke, and all kinds of alcoholic drinks. The flickering color lights make it almost seem like everybody was inside of a club, instead of being in a party at somebody’s house.

Jisung is sitting on the floor in one of the corners of the huge living room. There’s a bunch of other teenagers there as well, they’re all sitting in a circle. An empty wine bottle has been placed in the middle of the circle and people take turns spinning it. They’re playing truth or dare.

Jisung isn’t even sure how he ended up playing the truth or dare, especially since he’s not a huge fan of it. But here he is, having already witnessed all kinds of embarrassing and bold dares, and heard all kinds of interesting truths. 

He hasn’t had to actually actively take part in the game yet, but his luck changes soon. Someone spins the bottle and it lands on Jisung.

“Jisung! Truth or dare?”

“Truth”, Jisung answers after a second of consideration. It’s probably the less bad from two bads.

“Okay, since this is your first round answering, you’ll get off easily”, one of the girls say, “Tell us, are you interested in anyone?”

Jisung can’t help it when his eyes wander on the other side of the room, in the general direction of certain someone, when he hears the question. He quickly turns his gaze back to the players in the circle.

“Yes”, he answers.

“Ooh, who is it? Do we know her?” somebody immediately asks. 

Jisung clicks his tongue, “Nice try, but I only have to answer one question”, he then smiles and gets up from the ground.

“Anyways, I think I’m done with this game for tonight. Have fun”, Jisung says and then starts walking away from the circle. He can hear some disappointed noises behind him, but doesn’t pay them any mind. He heads towards Minho.

The older is standing on one of the doorways leading to the living room, leaning against the doorframe and talking to someone. There’s a cup in his hand, but he doesn’t seem to be too interested in actually drinking whatever is in it.

“Minho~", Jisung calls out to the older, a slight whine in his voice. Minho immediately turns to the direction of the voice and comes face to face with the younger. He tries to look exasperated, but fails miserably when a smile involuntarily rises to his lips.

“Yes, Jisung?” Minho asks feigning politeness.

“This party is boring. Let’s leave and go do something else”

Jisung can see how Minho clearly doesn’t have anything against his proposition, but the older is still contemplating on whether to oppose, just to spite Jisung. But after a moment, Minho just shrugs his shoulders and agrees,

“Yeah, okay”

They exit the house and are greeted by the wonderfully quiet summer night. The air outside is still warm, but not hot anymore like it was during the day. The streets are empty of people and cars, leaving Jisung and Minho walking in complete peace. It’s nice.

After a moment of walking in silence, Jisung suddenly says,

“So, I was playing the truth or dare earlier”

“Yeah, I noticed. Anything interesting happened?” Minho asks.

“Well... I was asked if I’m interested in anyone”, Jisung tells, letting the words come out with a certain kind of weight. He hopes that Minho will pick up on it.

“Oh”, Minho says, clearly having picked up on it, “What did you answer?”

“That yes, I am interested in someone”

Minho hums, and turns to look at Jisung. There’s a happy, slightly knowing, slightly shy smile raising to his lips, “So, who is it?”

Jisung is quiet for a moment, just keeping an eye contact with the older. Then eventually, he answers,

“It’s Felix”

Minho’s smile drops. Suddenly he looks confused and even slightly hurt.

Jisung manages to keep his poker face on for about two seconds before he bursts out laughing,

“Oh my God, you should see your face!” he exclaims in between of his laughter, “You really believed it!”

The realization hits Minho immediately.

“Yah, you brat!” he shouts and leaps to take Jisung into a light headlock, “You really had me worried for a second!”

When Minho lets him go again, Jisung says happily, “So, I’m guessing you like me too”

Minho sighs, “Unfortunately”

“Good”, Jisung says and takes Minho’s hand in his, “Now let's go get some fried chicken”

“Sure thing, _boyfriend_ ”

Jisung flushes completely red.

  
~~~~~

  
**20**

  
Chan hands the last CDs to Jisung who puts them to the shelf. Now they only have to still count the cash register and close the shop, and then they can call it night.

Jisung has been working part-time in this record store for about a week now. He feels really lucky to have gotten the job. Chan, the owner of the shop, as well as the other two employees are really nice and Jisung is happy to be working around music somehow.

Just as Jisung is walking back behind the counter, his phone beeps. He usually doesn’t check his phone during workhours, but he guesses that it’s fine now, since they’ve technically closed already. He takes his phone from his pocket and opens it.

Jisung can’t help it when a wide smile raises to his lips when he reads the text message.

“Someone special?” he hears Chan ask. The older is looking at him with a curious smile on his face. He must have concluded that it had to be someone special from Jisung’s expression.

Jisung hums.

“Girlfriend?” Chan then asks carefully.

“No...”, Jisung answers slowly. At this point of his life, he has finally realized that if people decide to judge him by his sexual orientation, then that’s their loss, not his. Though, Chan doesn’t seem like the type to be judging other people. So Jisung tells him, “Actually, a boyfriend. He just texted that he’s gonna come get me from work. Apparently, he’s just around the corner”

Chan’s curious expression melts to a wide, happy smile, “That’s so nice. Have you been together for long?”

“Since I was sixteen. We have now lived together for about a year”, Jisung answers, a shy smiling dancing on his lips.

Chan nods. Suddenly, Jisung’s phone beeps again. He checks it. 

“Is he outside?” Chan asks absentmindedly, as he’s already started to count the cash register.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Well, you said he was just around the corner earlier. Anyways, you shouldn’t keep him waiting. I’ll close the shop, you can go”

“Are you sure?” Jisung asks.

“Yep. I’ll see you next week”

Jisung moves to take his bag and throws his jacket on.

“Thanks, boss”, he then grins and heads towards the front door.

“It’s Chan, not boss. We’ve gone over this”, Chan reminds him, slight amusement painting his words.

“Right, sorry. Thanks Chan, see you next week. Bye!” Jisung exclaims from the door. Chan waves at him, and then the younger is out of the door.

The cold autumn air greets Jisung when he steps outside. It’s already dark and the streets are illuminated by the yellow shine of the street lights. Few cars are driving by the road, and some faint music can be heard from the jazz club down the street. As promised, Minho is waiting for Jisung just outside the record store.

The older is clothed to a puffy jacket, and a big scarf that covers his nose and lips. His hair is slightly mussed, probably due to the wind that's blowing outside. Overall, he looks quite soft. Jisung walks up to him, involuntarily smiling at the beautiful sight of his boyfriend.

When he reaches Minho, he tugs the scarf lower and leans to press a kiss on the older’s lips.

“Hi”, Jisung mutters against Minho’s lips.

“Hey”, Minho smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
